


I vow...

by Berries_cherries



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on The Vow, F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berries_cherries/pseuds/Berries_cherries
Summary: When Karai loses her memory Leo must do anything to make her fall in love with him again.





	1. Chapter 1

_Finally._ She thought when last kid left the dojo. No matter how much she got used to being around kids and working with them, end of the week was always the worst day for her. Not only she had the last shift, but she had it without Leo.

“Can you lock the door today? April’s father is coming for dinner tomorrow and I promised April I’d help her and it’s kinda late, so…” Raph said dressing up, leaving her no other choice but to surrender. She hated, when he did that, but after all those years she had to admit they got along better and better and he did her favours like this from time to time, too.

She nodded with a theatrical sigh. “Go, before I change my mind, prick.”

“How does fearless restrain ya, princess?” He mocked back opening the door. Cool wind causing him to blink a few times. Karai chuckled at the sight.

“That’s the thing.” She told him. “He doesn’t.” She bit her suggestively. Raph shivered in disgust.

“Ya need to stop this, because I really enjoy sleeping peacefully at night and ya ain’t making it easy for me.”

“Hey, it’s you who imagine me and Leo havi-“ He interrupted her by storming out of the dojo. Last thing she heard was.

“Holy mother of God. This happens every time!” Then he was gone, but Karai for a long time couldn’t get his red from anger and mortification expression out of her head.  Oh, there Raphael was right. She was enjoying teasing him very, _very_ much.

***

“Hey, hero.” She sighed. Raph left her and she had to do all the work as it was the end of a month. _Shrewd bastard._

Not only she got to sum up the month, but Leo was also not picking up. “I’ll be home late, because your leprechaun of a brother left me with all the work.  Still, I was hoping you’d order us pizza gyoza for dinner. I’ll make it worth your while.” She bit her lip. She’d rather have him pick up and hear his reaction, but imaging how red he’d be when he plays the voice mail was still enough. “With that new, navy, lingerie I bought a week ago.”

The whole idea made her shiver, but she had to come back to work if she wanted to be home before Leo eats all the food.  He had done it once. Deeply regretted it, though, after the punishment he’d got.

After an hour she managed to sum up the month, check the weapon, lock it, turn off all the lights and leave the building. She sighed in delight and tiredness when she reached her motor.  

She was two miles away from home, when lights turned red and she had to stop. _Soon._ She was telling herself. _Yes, soon she would be home on the couch, laying on Leo’s strong chest, his arms around her, legs tangled, lamp of glass in her hand. He’d kiss her jaw gently then go lower to neck. She’d throw back her head and-_

Suddenly something hit her from behind, causing her motor to move forward, while she fell from it. Her head hit the road and darkness overtook her.

***

**Moments of impact, he called them. Those moments change our life forever. They make us who we are.**

_“Here.” He put the blanket around her shoulders carefully not to knock the mug with hot tea out of her hand. She looked at him with sad, teary, yet thankful eyes._

_He sat next to her abruptly out of words. He could only look at her, study her features like he had done the first time he saw her.  His eyes had stung him just as much as now. Now it wasn’t blinding powder, though. These were tears. Splinter had been killed two months ago, but only few days ago Karai decided she was ready to visit his grave._

_“If I had agreed to help you none of this would have happened.” Leo started. Karai frowned, wondering what he meant. “If we had killed the Shredder Splinter would still be among us today.”_

_“Don’t.” Karai covered his mouth with two fingers. She set the mug on the old coffee table and looked at him. “I know it hurts, Leo.” Her eyes were red from tears she didn’t let fall. “It hurts all of us and that’s why we cannot blame ourselves for what happened. M-my plan,” She cried the last part. “Might have as well get both of us killed and then Shredder would have killed more than one person.”_

_“You don’t know that.” He shook his head, taking her fingers off of his mouth, but he didn’t let go of her hand._

_“But I know he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.” He couldn’t argue with that._

_“How… what are you thinking now?” He didn’t know how to ask her. Karai wasn’t good at emotional stuff, but even she couldn’t hide the tears. She could fight them, yes, but never hide. Not from him, anyway._

_“I’m just sorry I didn’t just come home that night, when he freed me from the mind control.” She looked away and scratched her nose with the free hand. Leo squeezed the one in his. “I regret not getting to know him better.”_

_“I can tell you, if you want.” She glanced at him with the corner of her eye._

_“I don’t think I want to know…” She trembled, gripping corners of the blanket._ Inhale. _She told herself. She didn’t think Leo should see her like this. It’d been two months. She was supposed to be fine, but when he brought her to that cottage house and showed her…_

_“Kiss me.” He stiffened at her request._

_“W-what?” He managed to whisper._

_“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” She threw herself at him, letting go of his hand only to cup his face in hers. She knelt on the couch, while she kissed him hungrily._

_Once again his body and mind were paralyzed. All he could feel was Karai’s gentle lips, her hands, one in his hair and second on his neck bringing him closer._

_She sighed in delight and relief, when his arms crept around her waist, crushing her into him. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth, letting her tongue invade it._

_Suddenly the pain went away, she was the only thing on his mind, until she started unbuttoning his shirt._

_“Karai, stop.” His hand travelled to her shoulder, lightly pushing her away. No matter how good it felt, no matter how much he wanted this, it wasn’t the time or place for them to get intimidate._

_“What?” She wrinkled her forehead._

_“It’s not that I don’t want to uhmm… you know… but it shouldn’t be like this. I can’t be with you like that.” She observed him, though her hair was getting in the way._

_“Leo, if you think I’m using you like some sort of a painkiller then you couldn’t be more wrong.” Karai confessed. “I’m doing this, because yes it makes the pain more bearable, but… it’s… I’m also doing this…. Shit.” She sat back on her heels and hid her face in her face. She inhaled sharply, thinking hard as to how explain herself._

_“I’m not good at this, Leo, and you’re not making it any easier.” She sighed. She brushed her hair of her face with one hand, other on her knee. “This is about how I feel.”_

_Now Leo was really paralyzed. He’d never expect Karai to actually-_

_“How I feel about you.” She finally looked at him and though she couldn’t really explain her feelings with words, but her amber eyes told him everything he needed to now. “I haven’t figured itout, yet, but you just-” He couldn’t wait for her to finish because suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breath until he was with her again._

_So this time he threw himself at her, cupped her cheek in one of his hand, while his muscled arm sneaked around her waist once again. Her eyes widen for a second before her hands found their way to Leo’s chocolate brown hair and tugged on them._

_While he tried to lay her on the couch, she, still sitting on her heels, wanted to push him away just a little so he’d lie down._

_This small battle caused them to fall off of the couch with a loud ‘bum’. Thankfully they didn’t hit the table, but Karai was crushed by Leo and the back of her head was aching awfully._

_“Oh my-, are you alright?” Leo lifted himself on his elbows._

_At first Karai was shocked and didn’t exactly know how to react, but then she laughed. It wasn’t cocky like the ones she usually gave. This was teenage laughing at clumsiness of her… boyfriend perhaps? Leo wasn’t sure yet. Whatever they were… Karai had just told him she had feelings for him, so why would he even bother thinking?_

_So he laughed with her. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand. And they were just two teenagers laughing at their stupidity._

_He must have stopped laughing at some point, because when she did he could not hear himself. He could only look at her and he couldn’t help the want to taste her again. So he did. With one hand he brushed her hair behind her ear, bent down, crushing their lips together._

_He couldn’t tell what her lips tasted like. Yet, he was already addicted to them._

_This time he didn’t protested when Karai unbuttoned his shirt. Instead he moved his lips to her jaw and then her neck._

_She moaned at how his rough lips tenderly caressed her satin skin. Her hands went back up to his shoulders, slipped under his shirt and slowly pushed the fabric down his muscled arms._

_Once again his lips parted from her skin and lifted himself to help her with the shirt. Yet, when it was gone she didn’t let him kiss her. She just took in the sight of him, massaged his biceps, before her hands returned to his shoulders and one made its way to where his heart was._

_She focused on his heart bit. It wasn’t any different from others, but she needed to feel it anyway, just because… this heart was the only one she truly cared about. One day she would be able to tell him that. Now she could only try to show him. And that was what she intended to do._

_Leo brought her back to reality, when he took her hand in his._

_Karai had to close her eyes for few seconds because the concern gaze he gave her turned out to be too much._

_When she opened them again, they automatically landed on his abs and she scolded herself for not noticing them sooner.  Her other hand went down Leo’s chest. All her movements caused Leo to shiver a few times. His eyes glued to her face all the time as he took in all her perfections as well as imperfections. He just loved them all._

_He brought the palm he held in his grip to his face and brushed his lips against it._

_“It’s… uhmmm, pretty impressive.” Karai told him, while her eyes travelled from her abdomen back to his eyes._

_“I’m in love with you, Karai.” He took her by surprise. She knew how he felt and honestly she felt the same way about him. But she did not expect him to confess his feelings like this._

_She wished she could tell him the same. When she thought of it, it was obvious she felt the same, but for some reason it wasn’t the right time for her yet._

_And she didn’t have to tell him, because she told him enough before. He didn’t even think about doubting her, not when she looked at him like that._

_Leo knew her better than anyone, so he knew she wasn’t good with words. But when she kissed him it was real. They were real. Everything about this moment was real – the pain, the clumsiness, the wild and indescribable emotions. Them._

_Just them._

**Those moments pass, but never disappear. They stay in our minds forever.**

***

Three weeks had passed since Karai’s accident.

 For three weeks Leo did not hear her laugh, see her smile, grimace at romantic comedy they’d see in TV.

For three weeks Karai did not kick Leo’s butt during the training, kiss him in the morning after he’d bring her green tea and waffles or apple rings with pancake batter.

For three weeks Leo had not been home, showered and he had barely slept.

For three weeks his friends and family had been keeping him company, bringing him clothes and telling him to get it together.

For three weeks he had hated his friends and family.

For three weeks he had tolerated only one person – Shinigami.

Shini came all the way from Japan after Raph had called her and told her about Karai’s accident. At first she was mad at Leonardo. She thought he should have been the one to inform her, but when she found him sleeping on the chair unshaved with black circles under his red from crying eyes and also stinking, she pushed those thoughts away.

“Oh, Leonardo.” She whispered and excited the room. To her surprise she found Donatello outside. She did not expect him here, remembering the argument that followed years back.

“I didn’t know you were coming.” He explained, making it clear he did not foresee her coming, either. That settled an unpleasant silent between them. 

In truth Shinigami was never one on one with this brother. She knew Leonardo well, because he was Karai’s husband, but also because he helped her many, many times, earning both her trust and friendship.

Another brother she was found of would be Michelangelo. She lost touch with him few months ago, when she had dived into work and had no more time to chat with him about cartoons and anime. She had to admit she missed the little red head and would be much more cheerful if it was him she was talking to now.

She also had known little about Raphael. She had acknowledged his tempter as much as his strength. She also had noticed his undying love for his brothers. Shame Donatello couldn’t accept the love he shared with that little kunoichi in unending training… _What was her name again?_

“Likewise.” She mumbled. “I see you guys made up with each othe-.”

“I am not quite sure what you mean. I have never had to make up with Leo for anything.” He moved past her.

“How about that other brother?” She asked not willing to let him go that easily.

“Raph and I have nothing to talk about.”  With that Donnie caught a handle, ready to enter the room. 

“Wait.” Shini got his attention once again.

“What is it?” He sighed, visibly bothered.

“Leonardo is sleeping and it looks like he really needs it. Also, and believe me I’m really observant, with your entire attitude you’re going to wake him up.” She informed him coldly, which he must have not taken personally, much rather as a surprise.

“He’s asleep?” He asked with clear shock written on his face. “Well, it’s about time. He’s been awake for days and –“ Shinigami did not enjoy his monologue so she stopped him by raising a hand.

“He also stinks terribly and hasn’t shaved for at least three days-“ Donatello decided to return the favour.

“Indeed, but where are you going with this?” _Rude. -_ Shini thought.

“And they say you’re the smart one!” She mumbled loud enough for him to hear, just like she had planned.

“Hey, I am the sma-” He told back.

“Then take me to the nearest mall.” She ordered.

“Why?” He prolonged.

“Because when Karai w

akes up and sees Leo in this state she will divorce him right away-“

“I don’t think this is how things work-“

“Then why did you never get the girl?” Shini understood she was walking on the thin ice when Don tightened his grip on the handle. His knuckles went white and he muttered through the clenched teeth.

“Don’t bring April into this.” _That must be her name._ – Again Shini thought.

“Alright big guy, no need to get all psycho!” She shrugged. “Just take me to that freaking mall and ya are free to go.”  Donnie was clearly not amused with her remarks.

“Make it quick.” He shocked her. She was going to honour him with her last, but this time nice remark, when he rudely and on purpose bumped into her.  She opened her mouth in deep shock, deep frown formed on her face, but in the end she followed him.

Leonardo owned her big time.

***

Leo wasn’t soundly asleep, but at least he slept. That was until Donnie decided to slam the door behind himself and Shinigami.

“Seriously!?” She squeaked. Leo opened his eyes at the sound of two of them arguing.

“Yhm, guys?” He stood up from his chair.

“Leonardo.” Shini smiled warmly at him, truly thankful she didn’t have to be on her own with once dorky brother.  She was ready to hug him, when she once again felt that awful smell. “Wait.” She raised a hand between them.  “First take the bag from Donatello and wash your teeth.”

Usually Leo would probably try to say something witty, which would turn out to be just cheesy, but he wasn’t in the mood. He just nodded with a fatal smile he tried to give her. He thanked Donnie, who gave him the bag. 

***

Raphael was lucky. He entered the hospital few minutes after D had left it. He missed his brother so, so much, but all the arguments tired him. Besides it was Leo who needed him.

He wanted to be a shelter for his brother. Leo had always been his and it was time to return the favour. Yet, it was not who Raph was, so instead he quoted Sylvester Stallone all the time which was making Leo nuts.

But at least Raph tried.

He had never seen fearless so helpless. Not even when Splinter had died. And it was pretty extreme. He wouldn’t talk to any of them.

The first moment he spoke up was when he visited Karai in the hospital.

Karai was his shelter not Raph. It stung, but couldn’t be change.

At least Raph bothered to try.

It killed him to see his brother like this. He wasn’t eating, sleeping. He was only broody all the time.

“You need to stop this,” Raph told him once. “Because this is not going to make things better. Karai would smack you if she saw you now.”

“Raph, I know you want to help, but this isn’t the best way. I just… I need some time to deal with it.”

April tried not to make any physical contact with him near Leo. It really bothered him, because it brought back memories from few years back.

He remembered when they had to hide their relationship not to hurt or lose Donnie.

It was their biggest failure yet.

***

_“Okay, why are we all here today?” Karai asked when she, Shini, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, April, Casey and Leo gathered in the old dojo._

_“Well, we have thought a lot,” Leo said in the name of the four brothers. “And we decided it’s time to reopen the dojo.” He announced with a grin._

_“I don’t understand.” Shini stopped him. “We come here to train almost every day.”_

_“Well, yeah. What I meant is we want to open it for other people and train them.” He said with pure excitement in his voice. “I know Shini you’re leaving to Japan soon, but the rest of us graduate in a month and we’ll need jobs and we all agreed we want the Hamato Clan to grow, so what is a better way than teaching ninjutsu.”_

_“Yeah, sounds goo-“ Karai started, but Shinigami interrupted her with confused expression._

_“Wait, Leo, you said that I am leaving, didn’t you?” She repeated slowly as if she wanted to understand something. Or make **him** understand._

_“That’s exactly what I said, why?” But Shinigami’s attention was focused on her senpai._

_“You didn’t tell him?!” She asked Karai in disbelief._

_“Shini!” Karai scolded her friend quietly._

_“Didn’t tell me what?” Leo asked._

_“Guys, can you leave us?” Karai inquired._

_Hesitantly they all did. Only Casey on his way out tried to comment the situation, but when April noticed he opened his mouth she smacked him hard._

_It caused Donnie to chuckle, which ended up with another stroke. This time aimed at the dorky brother._

_They would play the game for much longer if Raph didn’t grab the two of them by collars of their T-shirts and drag them out of the room._

_When the door closed Leonardo didn’t waste any time. “Karai, what is going on?” He walked toward his girlfriend and grabbed both of her hands in his._

_“I’m leaving, Leo.” She told him._

_“What do you mean you’re leaving?” He tried to play dumb, but he had understood everything efore their friends left them alone._

_“I’m going back to Japan.”_

**But what if we just couldn’t remember any of them?**

_***_

“Doctor, it has been three weeks. Why isn’t she awaked yet?” Leo demanded answers. He was thankful to the doctor, because he always answered him even when Leo repeated himself like an old CD.

“Mister Hamato, what happened to your wife is a big tragedy, yet a miracle.” But the doctor wasn’t better. Leo knew that doctor was trying to make him feel better, but he was an adult and did not need to listen to stories. “You should be thankful she had not injured herself more. Usually this kind of accident ends up with broken spine or even death. Whereas your wife is alive and doesn’t even have anything broken.” _Because she’s a ninja and has been in much worse situations._

“Doctor, can you tell me when she will wake up?” Leo decided to try again. It only caused the doctor to sigh again.

Yet, before he could repeat himself Karai moved.  Her eyelashes budged and soon her eyes opened.

“何…” She frowned.

“Miss Karai,” Doctor started slowly. “You are in New York’s hospital. You may not remember it, but you were in a car acci-“

“New York?” She asked, her eyes opened widely.

“Yes.” Doctor answered then continues explaining. “You were in a car accident and stayed in coma for almost four weeks.”

“Where’s my father?” She  mumbled with closed eyes.

“Karai,” Leo started unsure of what to say. “Your father… he died almost a decade ago.”

Her eyelids flew open in shock.  He walked closer to her. He didn’t like anything that was going on.

While she was trying to stop the tears he reached out for her hand which she didn’t accept. She glanced at him just like hawk looks at his victim.

At this moment she noticed a gold ring that adorned her finger.

“Do you know who I am?” Leo asked at the verge of tears. His voice was raspy, but still hid a glimpse of hope.

But she only shook her head as she was too terrified to speak.  “No.” So he took his hand away.

“Miss, do you know what year it is?” Doctor asked her.

“Two thousand twelve.” She answered.

“May we have a word?” Doctor turned to Leo this that.

“Of course.” He answered. Before he left, he had spare Karai one last glance. She was looking at her hands, like she was trying to read from them.

“Mister Hamato?” Doctor waved a hand in front of Leo’s face.

“She doesn’t remember me!” He burst. Deep inside he knew it wasn’t doctor’s fault and yelling at him wouldn’t make Karai remember, but at the moment he did not care.

“That’s a side effect of an accident. We will have to run some tests. It’s possible some sides of her brain were damaged-“

“Can you bring her memories back?” It was a desperate pleading destined to fail.

“We don’t  have a cure for amnesia. Of course, her memory might improve with time, but we cannot guarantee-“

“What am I supposed to do?”

“You need to give her time, give yourself some time. Let me talk to her, run some tests… we will think of a treatment-“ Leo brushed his hair with one hand.

 _It isn’t happening._ He repeated the worlds in his head like some kind of mantra.  _It isn’t happening. It isn’t happening. **It can’t be happening.**_

***

While the doctor was interviewing Karai, Leo decided to start again. First thing he did was getting a taxi and driving to Karai’s favourite places.

He went to Murakami’s for pizza gyoza, then he visited her favourite Belgian bakery. At last he rode to his wife’s favourite tearoom

When he came back Karai had just been escorted to her room by a nurse.  He saw her go inside and she looked more confident than before.

He inhaled deeply and walked inside. Karai was already sitting on the bed with her legs hanging.

“Hi.” He said, not quite sure what else to say. _C’mon Leo you practised it._ It was true in taxi he thought what he would say to her when he came back, but now it all seemed to evaporate.

“Hey.” She answered without hesitation, but he knew she was battling with confusion.

“I know we started at a wrong foot and  I uhmm… I thought you’d be hungry, so I went to your favourite places.” He placed the food next her.

“Oh,” Was all she managed to say. “I-“

“I know you’re not good at saying thank you and it’s not like you have to.” He said too quickly. “Sorry, I’m… I’m not really good at this.”

“It’s quiet alright.” She looked inside the bags curiously. “So, my favourite places?” She asked. Leo was so thankful she tried to light up the mood as he was in no shape nor he had any experience.

“Yeah,” He said a little stiff, but still excited. “This is pizza gyoza from Murakami-san-“

“Pizza? It looks more like dumplings.”  He took a place in front of her on the bed, only food separating them.

“Yeah, I have three brothers and we all love pizza. One night we went on patrol and a gang was harassing Mirikami’s bar. We helped him and in return he made us pizza gyoza.”

“So that means you’re a ninja, too.” She asked with a smirk.

“Yeah.” He thought about telling her the truth about her father, but decided against it. Her whole world had just turned upside down and he didn’t dare to drop another bomb on her.

“Oh my gosh, that is _so_ good.” She’d moaned, before she even swallowed. “Sorry.” She shook her head.

“It’s okay.” Leo chuckled. “I know it’s hard to resist Murakami’s food.”

“So um, what do we do for living?” Karai inquired.

“We’ve been running a dojo with two of my brothers for few years now.” She nodded and reached up for the cup of tea that Leo brought her. She ripped off the top, unfamiliar motion, which seemed pretty natural. Probably one of the things she started doing during those fifteen years.

“Why is it blue?” She pointed at the liquid.

“Oh, it’s some kind of an oolong tea.” Her _husband_ explained. “We have our favourite tearoom that opened about two years ago. When you found out they had blue tea you had to try it. At first I thought you liked it because it was, well different, but you told me it was good in general, but also because it reminded you of me.”

“Yyy… Why would tea remind me of you?”

“Oh, right.” He realized she did not know it was his colour. “It’s blue and blue is kind of my colour. I don’t know if you understand…”

She scanned him carefully. “That would explain why all your clothing is blue.” She pointed out.

It was truth, his jeans, T-shirt and even sneakers were blue, yet the colour wasn’t overused. It matched his chocolate brown hair, but could not compete with his cobalt blue eyes.

Abruptly her yawn broke the dinky silence.

“I should probably go.” He said nervously.  “You need some rest.”

She nodded, because as much as she wanted to get to know the guy better, she was exhausted and had too many surprises for one day.

He gathered his things. “I’ll be outside if you need me.” He told her. “Goodnight.” Just when he left she realized he said outside.

_Did he mean the couch in the anteroom?_

***

_“So…” Donnie started, when four brothers were alone. “They leave tomorrow.” He stated. Raph scowled at him for his idiotic comment. It surprised everyone. For the first time Raph didn’t hit anybody. Normally they all would be impressed and throw bunch of comments, but tonight…_

_“Yeah.” Was all Leo could say._

_“I don’t understand.” Mikey spoke up._

_“Me neither, little bro.” Leo sighed, taking a sip of his beer._

_“No, I mean. I understand Karai. She was raised in the foot and she wants it to be honourable and good just like it used to be before Shredder. What I don’t understand is you, Leo.” He claimed._

_“Me?” Leo asked, totally shocked by the statement. “You think I should go with her?”_

_“Of course not.” Mikey laughed. “But why are you here with us when the girl you love, but also a girl that leaves tomorrow is next door with our friends. You should be spending every second of every minute, of every hour-“_

_“I think he gets it.” Raph snorted._

_So Leo stood up, because Mikey was. He wasted enough time as it was. And he had only little left._

***

When he awoke the next day Karai wasn’t in her room. He asked a nurse about it and she informed him she went to another medical check-ups. Not wanting to waste his time, he took a shower in small toilet, shaved, then ordered a coffee in the hospital’s canteen and called Shinigami.

At first she sounded offended that he hadn’t bothered to call her earlier. Leo tried to excuse himself, and in the end Shini must have bought it or at least got tired of him and claimed to come as soon as possible.

Before coming back to Karai’s room he decided to buy her some breakfast.

She shocked him more, when she held a plastic knife to his throat the second he entered.

“You thought I wouldn’t find out?” She yelled at him, while he asked.

“Are you threatening me with a plastic knife?” She knew it was a stupid idea, but it was the only available weapon at the moment and she could do more with it than he knew.

At least she liked to think so.

“You’re a Hamato.” She muttered through the clenched teeth.

“Karai, I can explain everything.” He tried to reason with her in vain.

“You had enough time yesterday!” She yelled. “Now give me one reason not to slay your throat.” She demanded.

“I don’t think you’d be capable of doing so only with that thing.” A voice coming from behind them said.

“Shini?” Karai’s eyes widen.

“Hi, Senpai.” She smiled warmly. “Let the poor guy go. He did not wait here for three weeks barely sleeping and eating so you could try to kill him in such dishonourable way.”

***

_“I’ll give you guys a minute.” Shini told them and went to check-in._

_Leo found himself, once again, speechless. Words never came to him when he needed them the most._

_“Are you just gonna stand there gawking?” She mocked._

_“You know you can stay.” He tried._

_“You know I have to go.” When he didn’t answer she turned around ready to leave.  After all those years she expected something more than just two, awkward sentences._

_Just when she wanted to walk away he caught her hand. With one swift move he turned her around and kissed her frantically._

_“I love you.” **Oh my-**_

_Now that was something she did not expect. Speechless she cupped his face and kissed him again._

_“Then you have to let me go, Leo.”_

***

Karai was shaking uncontrollably. She did not care at the moment if the stranger who was also her husband and her best friend saw her break down. She didn’t even know how she stopped herself from crying.

_Shredder wasn’t your father. He kidnapped you and raised you as his own child after he had killed your mother and nearly your true father – Hamato Yoshi._

The photos Leonardo showed her only proved her friend’s words. She saw her mother with the man she cursed for years. The man who was her real father.

Leo didn’t say a word. He just observed as his wife got through the shock once again. He knew her feelings. She had confessed to him about them many times.

He knew exactly what pain she felt, yet felt so powerless as he couldn’t comfort her in any way.

Now he was only a stranger to her. And he had to rethink his moves twice before he did them not to lose her. Not again.

He reached out for her hand, tried to cup it in his, but she smacked it. “Leave.” She demanded. “Both of you.” Her voice was cold and raspy. Leo glanced at Shinigami hesitantly, but she stood up and nodded for him to follow her.

They needed to respect Karai’s decision. They needed to give her as much time and space as she needed.

When Leo turned around one last time, Karai was at the verge of tears, squeezing bed sheets tightly in her fists.

Tears gathered in his own eyes as he watched his love breath sharply. And he knew exactly what she was thinking.

She wished she had died in that accident.

***

_“They really left.” Raph summed up, when he heard footsteps behind him. He already knew it was April. **Why couldn’t it be anyone else?**_

_“Yeah.” She sighed, joining his side on the balcony. “How do you think Leo will handle it?”_

_“Honestly?” He asked. “If she doesn’t return within the month he will book the ticket to Japan and crawl to her like a lost puppy.”_

_“No, I don’t think so.” She took the beer out of his hand and took one of the biggest sips Raph had seen in a long time. She wiped her mouth with her hand and continued. “I think he will give her the time she needs.”_

_“And hope she’ll eventually come around? Nah, he’s gonna be a bigger pain in the ass than he already was for past twenty years. How will we manage to handle it?” April chuckled at his words, knowing too well how Raphael really cares for all of them._

_“I’m sure we’ll survive.”_

_“If not the basement is full of beer. Feel free to join me whenever ya want.”_

_“Now you’re talking.” She grinned._

***

Shinigami fell asleep on the couch, while Leo tried to process everything that had happened.  He was glad Shinigami was there when they broke the news to Karai. He didn’t know if he would have a heart to tell her the truth once more.

He swallowed the bitter need of checking of Karai. _Just give her some time. Give yourself some time._ – He repeated doctors words, hoping they would ease the pain. Inconclusively.

“Can we talk?” A raspy whisper of his wife brought him back. He didn’t even hear her open the door.

“Sure.” He offered a warm smile, which she didn’t return. She just went back inside and he followed after her almost immediately.

She sat on the bed and tapped a place next to herself for him to sit, when he didn’t move.

“I’m sorry about that knife.” She said unable to look at him. _She’s trying._

“Don’t worry about it.” He reached for her hand. She did not manage to stop him from cupping it in his. She tried to take it away and he let her. But just when she stopped feeling the warmth of it her heart demanded it back. So she let him hold it. _She’s adapting._

“I’m not used to thi _s_ kind of things.” She confessed. He squeezed her hand. _She’s trying._

“I know.” He ensured her. “And it’s okay. You have to figure it out on your own pace.” She found his words and the tone of his voice calming. _She wants to hold on._

“If you have questions then ask them.”

“I learnt enough for one day.” _She’s tired._ “Doctor told me I’d be free to go in four days.

_Four days._

“Will you come home with me?” He asked hopefully.

“I think there’s a reason why I married you, Leo.” For the first time since he had entered the room she looked at him. _She’s lost._

“I intend to find.” _But she wants to find her way back home._

That’s a start. _We will be alright._

***

When Leo awoke the next morning Karai wasn’t in her room and nurse said she didn’t have any check-ups.  He almost freaked out, but she suggested canteen. It made sense as Shinigami wasn’t there as well and it was quite early.

“Thank you.” He said and immediately ran.

Indeed when he entered his wife was enjoying herself with Shinigami and-

“Raph?” Leo asked in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

“Your wife called.” He grinned. “By the way thanks for letting us know she was awake. Everyone appreciates it.”  

“Sorry.” Leo mumbled and took a sit next to him. Then he turned to Karai. “But that’s not why you called him, is it?”

“Yeah, you see, Leo. I don’t know how this will sound, but I want you to go home.” She explained.

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been here watching over me for four weeks and I think it’s time for you to get some rest.”

“No, it’s okay. I’d rather stay here with you.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but for once I agree with her, bro.” Raph grabbed him by the shoulder. “You look shitty. And I mean more than usually.”

“Gee, thanks.” Leo granted at the remark. “But it’s okay. They’re letting you go,” He turned to Karai. “in a two days. Then we’ll go home.”

“I see you don’t give us any other choice.” Shini added, taking Karai and Raph’s side.

“What do you mean-“

“He told about Lame-o-nardo.” Karai cut him short.

“And I can still tell her about your blanket.”

“You wouldn’t da-” Leo scowled at his brother.

“He has a blanket? Ow, that’s adorable.” His wife continued mocking him. _Some things never change._

“Alright.” He told them. “I’ll go home.” Deep inside he didn’t think it was a good idea, but he never resisted when she called him adorable.

***

“So I was thinking-“ Raph started once they were inside his car.

“That’s something new.” He scoffed. “Why did you tell Karai about Lame-o-nardo, and did you really have to mention my blanket?!”        

“Oh my, big deal! She would find out sooner or later and she didn’t take it that bad.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she didn’t throw divorce papers at you yet, so it’s a success.” Raph chuckled. Leo only turned away. Now that they were out of hospital, Leo realized how tired he was. A huge wave of pain attacked him and he only offered his brother a sighed. “Ymh…” Raph tried again. “When I said I thought I actually meant, April wants to throw Karai a surprise party in your apartment.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“C’mon on, don’t be fun sucker for once. She’ll need it. Who knows maybe when she sees familiar faces she’ll remember something.”

“Raph, I’m her husband and she doesn’t remember me! My face didn’t triggered any memories, so I don’t think others will.” He was too tired to argue about this now.

“That’s because you don’t look exactly like yourself now.” Raph insisted.

“So I’ve heard.” He did not need another remark on how _shitty_ he looked.

“Let me and April take care of everything. Mikey will prepare food and you know Karai _loves_ when he cooks-“

“Fine, just… Don’t make such a big deal of it. We don’t want to scare her.”

“She didn’t exactly looked scared to me.”

“You haven’t seen her yesterday.” And with that Leo explained how Karai took the news about Shredder not being her father, but a murderer of her mother.

It hurt Raphael’s gut just to listen to what his brother and Karai had to go through again. But if he managed to make the kunoichi fall in love with him once, then Raph didn’t have a doubt he could do it again.

 _He got it._ – Raphael told himself.

***

“How did it go?” April asked him before he even entered their home.

“Not as bad as I thought.” He confessed. “I thought she would be grounded, but she was as cocky as always.” He managed to crack a smile.

“But?” April encouraged him to continue and wrapped her arms around his waist. He brought her closer and they found themselves in a comforting embrace. He breathed in the smell of her hair. No words could ever explain how sad he was for his brother, yet happy for himself. For the woman he loved was safe and sound in his arms.

_Does that make me an even worse brother?_

“She found out she Splinter was her father.”

“Leo told her?” April pushed away a little shocked by what her boyfriend just told her. “Is he nuts?”

“What? No! She found out herself.” He explained. “She almost cut Leo’s throat with a plastic knife.”

“Plastic knife?” April didn’t manage to stop her laugher. It was this weird, kind of awkward kind of laugh, which sounded more like she was choking. It was also the same laugh he had fallen for.

It almost destroyed their family.

***

_“That’s… impressive.” Raph turned from his TV to the door, where sound was coming from. April stood there scanning the garage carefully. Raph told her the truth, he had enough beer t last him for years._

_“Hi…” He set the beer aside. “I didn’t expect you.” Only when the words had left his mouth he realized how disrespectful he sounded. “I mean I would have cleaned up if I knew you’d pay a visit.”_

_“No need.” She walked toward him, took his beer from the table and sat down on the old couch. “Uuu, basketball.”_

_“You’re a fan?” Raph asked with raised eyebrows._

_“C’mon on, Raph, you’ve known me for years and now you’re asking?” She mocked him, faking the offend voice. “Of course I am. I watch it every chance I get.”_

_“Why didn’t you say anything?” He said quite excited. “If I knew I’d have invited you here years ago.”_

_April laughed, and it was not the small chuckle she usually offered them. It was the one that almost made her expectorate the beer. She sounded do weird, yet so sweet to him._

_“Sorry, that’s my awkward laugh.” But he only smiled._

_“No, it was kinda cute.”_

_“Pfff,” She snorted. “as if.”_

_Raph had found himself staring at her a moment longer before he focused back on the match._

End of part 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys!  
> This chapter is much shorter, because I was really busy past few weeks, but hopefully soon I'll have more time for writing :)  
> Enjoy :*  
> PS Here's my tumblr if anyone's interested http://leorai-lemony-lewa.tumblr.com/

“This is not a good idea, Leonardo.” Shini told him after she’d found out about surprise party, which was already awaiting Karai. “She’s discharged today and she needs peace-“

“And she won’t have peace if my brothers are there.” Leo finished for her. He disliked the idea himself, but his brothers _insisted_ that they welcome Karai properly. It couldn’t go that bad after all. “But maybe they’re right, Shini. I didn’t even let them come here after Karai had awakened and she has to meet them eventually.”

“Eventually doesn’t have to mean today.” She remarked. He sighed, because he couldn’t call off the party. Yet for some reason he hoped Karai wouldn’t mind. A thought entered his mind that maybe it could bring her memories back. He knew better than to let false hope overcome him, though.

Before he could speak up Karai appeared in front of him with a bag in her hand telling both Shini and him that they are free to go. He naturally offered to take the bag, yet Karai stated she was alright on her own.

“I’d never doubt that.” He smiled lightly. _Some things never change._

His reaction troubled her as much as Shinigami’s. Her _oh so dear_ friend scolded her with the look of hers and in the end Karai gave up. Leo’s face lit up by a grin and it seemed familiar.

She shook the thought out of her head and followed him to their car.

They didn’t speak much on their way… home. How weird it seemed for her to call a place _home._ She was stuck between being too tired and too uneasy. After all she thought being married to a stranger wasn’t so common in twenty first century, unless someone planned a weekend in Las Vegas.

****

_Raph was leaving when he bumped into Leo on the corridor._

_“Sorry.” Leo mumbled. His expression was hazy. He usually tried to hide the pain from all of them, but right now he wasn’t even considering it._

_A thought entered Raph’s mind that maybe Leo was aware he wouldn’t hide… wouldn’t even have to hide it, because Raphael saw right through his barriers._

_Leo had been known for over reacting stuff. Hardly ever did Raph take it seriously.  This time was different, though._

_Raphael never ever in his life had to get through losing someone other than Sensei and Spike. His father and his friend. As much as he wanted to find similarities between Spike and Karai he simply couldn’t._

_Spike was this half-imagined friend he could talk to, yet he would never get an answer. Spike couldn’t comfort him, but what Raphael had found the most supporting was the fact that Spike would never lecture him. And Raph hated lecturing._

_He loved Spike. He loved him more than himself, because he needed someone who could listen to him when he needed to speak, but also someone who could bear the silent with him, someone who wouldn’t judge him for crying…_

_But Karai was different. She was a human being. She could talk, laugh, fight and cry. She was Leo’s enemy, yet his friend, she was the fire to his water, black to his blue. She was his damsel in distress and his heroine in one. She was his lover and his addiction. She was his salvation and he her saviour. She was that one girl he never gave up on. She was his first love._

_Raph couldn’t relate to that (or at least he didn’t want to admit that he did). Countless times had he tried to tell his elder brother to let the girl go._

_Leo **always** refused. _

_“You’re going to garage again?” Leo tried to make a conversation when Raph didn’t reply._

_“Yeah, I’m watching hockey today with April.” He admitted._

_“You two have been spending quite some time together over past three weeks.” Leo stated and made Raph nervous._

_“Is it forbidden for two friends of five years to watch sport together?!” He growled._

_“Wow, no need to be so defensive about it. I never said it was wrong for you to… but maybe if you’re making it sound so serious then maybe-“_

_“Stop it fearless.” Raph sputtered. “Don’t throw all attention on me. If you’re not ready to face the fact that Karai is **not** coming back-“_

_“She’s coming back.” Leo stated with staidness Raph hadn’t heard before. Leo was not trying to convince himself or Raph. “I know she is." Came as a whisper._

_“Whatever.” He wanted to lecture him not knowing exactly why. Maybe he wanted Leo to let go of Karai just like he had done with Spike years ago. Maybe he didn’t want him to suffer. Or maybe he wanted him to be the adult Leo should._

_Yet, he found it cruel to try to robe Leo of all the hope he had left._

_So he walked out instead._

_Leo loved Karai and for some reason Raph thougth she might have loved his dumb brother. They were so different, yet matched together perfectly. He was scared Karai was too wrecked to ever even try to have a relationship with Leo._

_Maybe it could be better for Leo if it turned out to be true. He wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. He wouldn’t have to fight, anymore._

_But it was Leo’s business. Raph had no intentions of sticking his in it. He would be a there  for Leo when he realised his fight for Karai had to end eventually. Yes, he would be there for him then. But until he accepted the truth Raph wasn’t much of a help._

_Now, when Raph told himself how he saw the situation and planned his moves he cleared his mind and entered the garage, where April was already awaiting him._

_“I thought it were girls who took so long to get ready.” She laughed in his face from **his** very couch. _

_“Are trying to bring some feminism to my lair?” He asked cockily._

_“Not today.” She told him turning her head in opposite direction. “Now bring your fat ass over here-“ When she turned to him again she held an open can of beer in her small hand. “It’s getting warm.”_

_He took a sit next to her, gladly taking the can. The smirk plastered on his face all the time. “Gosh, you are such a housewife.” He answered back and took a long sip._

_April scowled at his behaviour. “Watch your tongue, Raphael.” When he giggled slightly she punched him in the arm almost causing him to spill the alcohol. “Now let me watch the game peacefully.”_

_He shook his head hoping it would help him get rid of the smile he had. Not only he failed, but also he couldn’t take his eyes off of the red head beauty next to him._

_‘Fuck.’ Raph scolded himself. He wasn’t supposed to think that of April. Not while looking at her like this…_

_He focused his stare back on the television, stopping himself from glancing at the girl again._

_Yet, he couldn’t focus on the game which didn’t go unnoticed by April._

_‘Maybe he has a bad day.’ She thought. Her subconscious hoped it was something else, though. Something she was scared to admit._


	3. Welcome home

The drive to their apartment was silent but she did not find it awkward. If she were honest with herself silence was exactly what she needed. It later bothered her than small tension created between Leo and Shini, but she had no intention in asking questions.

All she wanted to do was get to their place and take a long long (and did she mention?) long and hot bath. She decided rethinking past two weeks could wait. She desperately wanted her rest and she intended to have it.

Even the journey from ground floor to eighteenth didn’t bother her. And when Leo opened the door for her, with unsure and maybe a bit scared expression which she didn’t see a reason for, she smelled it. She could not tell what it was but now that was what she needed and hopefully she’d get.

Yet, she sensed that something was wrong. She reached out to the wall and tried to find a switch on, at the same time ready to attack a burglar.

“SURPRISE!” She heard where her fingertips . She saw four people, decorated flat and amazingly good looking food on a table behind them.

Karai turned to Leo as she tried to wrap her head around everything that was going on.

He put down the luggage and took a place next to his wife. He knew this moment would come so he tried to put on a front, instead of agitated he wanted to be smooth.

So he introduced everyone, beside Donnie who was not there, and failed to stop Mikey from rumbling. Thankfully Shini was around and managed to temper him a little.

After a while Karai seemed to relax and somehow meld with the group. Leo took that chance and together with Raph they went to the kitchen.

“Please explain to me, why isn’t D here?” He wasn’t angry, harsh or mad, simply annoyed.

“Well,… he just isn’t. You know how he gets someti-“ Raph tried to end the subject. Though the years that had past he could not get over Donnie, but then the idea of getting over _April_ sounded even worse so he decided to blame Donnie as well as himself.

“Please tell me you at least told him about the party.” Leo exhaled. He had no time for their drama. It took enough of their time and now he could not worry about it. The only thing on his mind should be his wife. _His wife who didn’t remember him or the reason as to why she’s married him. Wife who acted cool but inside she might have been imagining ripping him into pieces when the guests were gone._ He knew for sure that at least Shini wanted nothing more.

“I tried calling him.” Raph informed him after few seconds of quick rethink.

“Jesus, really Raph?” Leo hid his face in his large hands and leaned on worktop.

“And I send him a message or two. C’mon, Leo, you can’t possibly blame me for his childish behaviour.”

“You know that it’s not only his _childish behaviour_ that caused all of this.” A silence fell between the two of them. “This madness has been going for far too long, can’t you try more?”

“What do you mean try more?! For five years he’s been mad at me for loving April-“

“With who he’s been in love with since he was fifteen.”

“They hadn’t spoken for five years, God dammit!” Now Raph was pissed. It was easy for Leo to jugde him. He had done it many times when they were little and it still continued.

“I’m not saying what he does is fair, but put yourself in his place. You stole the girl from his dreams.”

“I didn’t steal anyone!”

“That’s the way you see it-“

“That’s how everyone normal sees it! She was never _his_!”

“Raph, calm down. Man, I’m on your side, but if we want to be family again then-“

“You better focus on _your_ family.” With that Raph left him.

Leo sighed. No matter ho _w_ times he had tried to get Raph and Donnie to talk it never ended up without a fight. And when he tried talking with them alone they’d get pissed and walk out. It was not the family he remembered. But maybe Raph was right. He had bigger problems than their stupid fight which ended the moment that April chose.

Besides they were adults, for once in their lives they could act like them.

***

Everything was spinning, but somehow she still managed to hear their laugher. It was pissing her off even more than the dizziness. She hoped to find Leo, but he disappeared with Raph.

Yeah, she was pissed.

_How could he even think of throwing a party the day she returned from hospital?!_

“Is everything okay?” She heard a soft voice behind her. A red haired girl stood there with drink in her hand.

“I just need some water.” She took a glance at the girl before she walked off to find the kitchen.

The flat was bigger than she imagined, but somehow she didn’t have too much trouble in finding what she was looking for. Maybe her brain had not forgotten everything after all…

She passed Raph on her way there, but neither of them said anything, both of them too pissed, not that they cared each other’s moods.

Leo was leaning on the counter with his hand brushing his face harshly, when Karai entered. She didn’t even spare him a glance, instead she walked past him to a cabinet and took out a glass and poured water into it.

She took a long sip before saying. “I’m going to take a long, hot bath.” She was facing the wall as she continued. “I want them gone by the time I’m finished.” With glass gripped in her hand she walked out not giving Leo a chance to respond.

Even if she had he wouldn’t know how. So he did as she had… ordered.


End file.
